


My Boss' Wife's Brother

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Black-ish, Blackish
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Johan being a cutie-pie, Ruby being Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Dre throws a little a party and invites you, where you meet his handsome brother-in-law, Johan.





	My Boss' Wife's Brother

You'd been working as an intern at Stevens & Lido for a few months now. You actually pretty enjoyed even though it was still early days yet. Although you did want nothing more than to strangle Lucy – but you digressed. Sometimes venting this to Daphne and your boss, Dre, helped a lot. But you got along with everyone else, really.

Even though, it was still early days, you found it quite surprising when Dre had announced to you that you were invited to a get together at his house with his family.

“Y-you're sure, Dre? I don't wanna impose or nothing.”

“I'd be happy for you to come along. Get to know us more.” Dre said with a shrug. “Besides it was Bow's idea.”

“Oh, well, thanks, Dre. I'd love to come.”

“And just to let you know.” he said, becoming very serious. “When I say with the whole family, I mean it. My pops will be there with my mom and there will be no doubt that my wife's brother will be there too.”

“Oh, I don't mind.” you smiled. “The more, the merrier, right?”

“Not in my case, it isn't?”

********************

On the night in question, you found yourself standing outside of Dre's home, trying to calm your nerves. But your nerves had barely settled when you finally knocked on the door. It soon opened up revealing Dre, who smiled at you.

“Hey, (Y/N). Come on in.”

“Thanks, Dre.” Stepping into the foyer, you were suddenly bathed in a warm haze. _Much better than outside,_ you thought as you gazed round at the house. “Wow, this is a beautiful home, Dre.”

“Thanks, if I do say so myself. Oh, and may I introduce you to my wife, Rainbow. Bow, this is (Y/N).”

You looked round to see a tall light skinned woman, who had dark hair that was pulled back into an elegant bun. She smiled, warmly as she came near.

“Hi. You must be there new intern.”

“Yes, I am. You must be the famous Bow. I've heard a lot about you.”

“Oh,” inquisited Bow, looking at her husband. “All good, I hope.”

“Only the best.” you assured her.

After getting to know a little more about Bow, she led you into the kitchen and poured out a glass of wine for you.

“I hope that Dre's treating you well. He can get a little...over board at times.”

“Oh, no. Nothing of the kind.” you said, shaking your head. “He's quite funny most of the time but he's a fair boss. It's just Lucy I can't stand.” You then froze and glanced around, nervously. “She's not here, is she?”

“No, no. Dre would never dream of it.”

You sighed with relief.

“What are you doing here?” Dre's voice hissed from the other room.

“What, am I not allowed to join my brother-in-law's soiree?” asked a new voice.

“Okay, don't call it that. It's not the 1910's. Second, I never invited you.”

“Well, my sister did. So, I think I'll enjoy myself.”

You twisted in your seat to see who exactly Dre was talking to...and your heart leapt. Walking into the kitchen was a tall – and I mean _tall_ – man, who had the same skin colour as Bow. His hair was completely poofy; you just wanted to run your hands through it for eternity.

And the muscles in his arms...he could have strangled you with ease and you would have thanked him for it. He looked god-like. You were sure your cheeks were vibrant pink with staring.

“Ah, (Y/N). This is my younger brother, Johan. This is (Y/N). She works with Dre.”

“Enchante, cherie.” he purred, holding out a hand., which you took wholeheartedly.

“Hi.”

“I must say I applaud you for being able to work with Dre.”

“Oh, he's fine. True, he's a lot to handle but you get used to it.”

“Well, I admire you.” He then looked to Bow with a serious expression. “Uh...is Ruby here, at all?”

“She's coming, yes.”

“Oh, no.” The poor thing looked dejected as he slunk over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine.

“Who's Ruby?” you asked.

“Dre's mother” Bow explained. “She has a weird thing for my brother, which he shouldn't encourage.”

The younger of the two rolled his eyes. “It was lovely to meet you, (Y/N). Now, I must go hide.”

And he slunk off outside into the garden. Bow shook her head.

“You'll have to excuse him. If you think Dre's a handful, then you've never met my brother.”

“I like him.” you compliment with a shrug.

Bow's eyes widened at this, a grin creeping up on her face.

“Sorry, forget I said that.”

“No, no. He needs someone...someone who isn't Ruby.”

You giggled. “I could keep him company when she's around.”

“That would be great. Then she can maybe back off and find someone her own age.”

Then the door swung open and in came a woman who seemed confident but was able to make a room quiver with just a look.

“There's my boy!” she crowed, with the hugest smile on her face. Dre hurried over to

“That's never Ruby?” you muttered to Bow as the mother and son hugged.

“Yup, she is. You better go and, uh, keep Johan calm.”

“No problem.” You took your glass of wine and strolled out to find Johan. You found him sitting one of the patio couches, nursing his glass of wine.

“Hey, Johan.”

He looked up and smiled at you. “Hey. What are you doing out here?”

“Err, not to spoil your evening but Ruby just arrived. So, I thought I'd keep you company.”

“You'd really keep a stranger company?”

You shrugged. “It's the least I can do. Besides, would you rather be alone with her?”

Johan winced. “Not really. But thanks, anyway.”

You took a seat beside him and raised your glass to him. He clinked his glass to yours with a smile.

“So, what do you do for a living, Johan?” you asked, after gulping down your small mouthful of wine.

“Well, I've done a few things. I was in France for two years teaching.”

“You've been to France? That's amazing.”

“Well, I've been a couple of times but I'm not allowed back, now.”

“Aw, that's a shame. I'd love to go someday.”

“It's a beautiful country. You don't know what you're missing.”

“Well, it's a shame you can't go back 'cause I'd let you give the full tour.”

You were sure in the candle light and the lights from inside that you could see the taller blushing.

“So, what else have you done since coming back home?”

“Well, I've done slam poetry, I made a Christmas CD and I've done life coaching.”

“Wait. Slam poetry?” Johan nodded. “Oh, my god. I can't believe I just figured this out! They Call Me Johan?”

He smiled. “That's me.”

Your mouth fell open. “My god!”

For a few years now, you'd discovered Johan's slam poetry and found it to be interesting. Quirky but interesting.

“Wow, small world.” you said, in awe.

“Yeah, I'm glad you've enjoyed my work. Although, it's been a while since I've done my poetry.”

You waved a hand in the air. “Oh, don't worry about it. As you said before you've had a lot going on.”

“Thanks. It's not often I get to meet a fan.”

You weren't too sure how you'd both been talking for, but it felt like a really long time and it must have been because Dre had to call you both in for food.

“It's all right.” you comforted as you entered the house. “If Ruby sees you, you can hide behind me.”

Johan smiled, graciously.

***********************

Near midnight, you reluctantly decided to leave the Johnson residence and head back home. But there was a part of you that didn't want to go. For one thing you didn't want to leave Johan. You both had talked all night non-stop, stopping a few times to only say 'hi' to Charlie and Josh. And Ruby had not bothered Johan the whole evening.

At the door, Johan, Dre and Rainbow were saying goodbye.

“Well, it's been a lovely evening. I would stay longer but I'm up early tomorrow for work.”

“It's all right. Don't worry.” said Bow, moving close to give you a hug. “It's been nice meeting you, (Y/N).”

“Thanks, Bow and I'll see you in the morning, Dre?”

“Somehow bright and early.”

You giggled and then looked to Johan, who looked like a kicked puppy. He was sad to see you go.

“And Johan, it's been a absolute pleasure. I really hope we see each other again.”

A soft smile came up on his face. It made your heart flutter. “I'd like that.”

“You know, you can take him if you want. We don't need him.” Dre put in, only to be scolded by Bow.

“I'll, um, I'll, um, walked you outside, (Y/N). I can keep you company until your taxi gets here.”

You agreed, allowing Johan to escort you to the end of the drive way.

“So,” Johan said, only taking a long pause not really knowing what to say.

“So,” you echoed, easing him into carry on talking.

“Errr.” was all he said.

Pushing the boat out a little, you reached into your bag and pulled out a pen. You took his hand and wrote your number on his palm.

“Here.” you said. “Call me or text me sometime.”

For the second time that night, Johan's cheeks turned pink. As the taxi pulled up, he leaned down and kissed your hard. You couldn't help yourself as you eagerly accepted and wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders. His lips danced perfectly with yours and you swore he moaned a little. But it was cut short when the taxi driver honked his horn, startling both of you. You glared at the driver before looking back at Johan. He looked to be in a dream like state.

“I've been dying to do that all night.” he breathed with a broad smile.

You grinned. “I'm glad you did.”

He opened the door of the cab and let you hopped inside. When you were settled, he closed the door and you rolled the window down.

“Call me, yeah?”

“Tomorrow. On the dot?” 


End file.
